The Poisoning: A RPKP Crossover
by jadeflower82
Summary: One day Ron and Kim come to Ocean Shores for a special Club Banana jacket. They go to the Shore Shack to eat, but little did they know that Monkey Fist is following. When Monkey fist attacks them he accidently poisons Reggie instead of Kim. They have 4


Disclaimer: I am in no way connection to either of the shows or characters I have used in this story. I just came up with the ideas because I thought it would be fun to do so.  
  
Story Title: KP/RP meets up About: RP as teenagers. Ron and Kim are in Ocean Shores after a mission. Monkey Fist is trying to get back at Kim but instead gets the Rocket Crew involved. Involves poison and having to get the rare Luna root from the Amazon in 48 hours, or Reggie dies. Otto falls for Kim, but will she feel the same way? Twister also has a love thing going on, but not for Kim. Will things go well for both groups? Or will Ron and Kim become annoyed with the Rocket Crew before they can get the root in time? Will Wade be any help, and will other arch foes of Kim show up? Only time will tell...  
  
Kim and Ron had just finished a mission, and wanted to relax for once. Kim had heard from a source that a town called Ocean Shores had a Club Banana that sold jackets exclusive to that location. Kim had seen an ad for them and really wanted to get one. Since she and Ron had finished the mission early and they were close to town anyway, they decided to stop in and check it out.  
  
After picking up the jacket of choice, Ron and Kim decided to check out the locals.  
  
Ron: Have you by chance heard of a place to eat here? I haven't seen a Bueno Nacho anywhere! Kim: Ron, life doesn't revolve around Bueno Nacho! So not the drama! Wade, by chance do you know of a great place to eat in this town?  
  
Wade did a scan of the area and found a great place by the beach called the Shore Shack.  
  
Wade: I found the right place. It is called the Shore Shack. They don't have Nacos, but they do sell a local favorite called the hotderger. Ron: What is a "hotderger"? Wade: It is a hotdog in a hamburger bun, I believe. I am not quite sure. All I know is the Shore Shack created them some years' back. Kim: Sounds good Wade. I think we'll head there for lunch. I wonder if they have salads...  
  
Kim and Ron head to the Shore Shack. Little did they know that Monkey Fist was following them from the air.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shack, Reggie, Twister, Otto and Sam were all enjoying a Hula burger with fries. They don't realize that trouble is lurking around the corner.  
  
Sam: Hey Twist, you gonna finish those fries? Twist: No, you can have them.  
  
Reggie was about to say something when she noticed two teens enter the Shack. They looked to be about the same age as Reggie and the boys. One was male, and he had a naked rodent in his pocket. He had short blonde hair and freckles. The girl had red hair, somewhat a mix of Otto and Twister's shades of hair color. She was carrying what looked to be a cell phone of some sort with a computer screen. Reggie noticed that the screen had a big "KP" in the middle.  
  
Reggie: Hey, look who just entered! Twist: I don't see anything... Otto: It's Kim Possible! and Ron Something or other... Ron: It's Ron Stoppable, by the way, how did you know who we were? Otto: Duh, I have seen the web page. Twist: I still don't see anything.... Otto: Twist, Reggie was talking about Kim and Ron! Twist: Oh, I see them now!  
  
All of a sudden, a figure stood at the entrance. The figure walked weird, and monkey "ninjas" followed him. The group turned to see the figure.  
  
Kim: Monkey Fist! Twist: Giant monkeys, AAHHHH!!!! Otto: I thought you were over the monkey thing Twist... Twist: Nope... Ron: Oh no, not the monkeys again! I thought I had seen the end of it last time!! No monkey touch!! No monkey touch! Monkey Fist: Monkey Ninjas ATTACK!!! Kim: And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder...  
  
Kim strikes up an attack pose, knocking ninja monkeys away with her hands. Monkey Fist lifts a tube to his mouth and blows into it. Reggie notices it, but Kim notices it too late. Reggie knocks Kim out of the way, but what makes it worse is that the dart hits Reggie instead. After Reggie gets up from the floor she falls down again, this time not making an effort to get back up. Kim goes to see what has happened, and to tell Reggie thanks, but when she looks over, to her horror she sees the dart protruding from Reggie's neck. Monkey Fist realizes his mistake, and he makes a hasty exit. Kim gets up to go after him, but realizes that Reggie needs her more. Slowly she pulls the poisoned dart out of Reggie.  
  
Kim: Wade, I need an analysis on this dart. Can you tell me what is in it? Wade: Sure. Just place some of the poison from the dart on the scanner and I will look at it. Kim: Once again, you rock Wade! Ron: So...what is a hotderger? Kim: This is so not the time Ron! Rufus: Yeah!  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
Kim: Wade, anything... Wade: Yes Kim, but it's bad, really bad... Kim: How bad? Wade: The poison kills fast, say 48 hours after penetration. There is only one cure, and it is very hard to get. It can only be found in the Amazon River Basin. Otto: You are going to save my sis, right? Kim: I'll do what I can... Twist: That's not enough!  
  
Everyone then looked at Twister.  
  
Twist: What?? Sam: So, what do what do we do with Reggie till the cure can be recovered? Kim: She needs to be in bed. The poison will make it so she will not be able to move. I suggest we get her home. Otto: Hey Raymundo, can you get Reggie home? Ray: Sure Rocket Boy. I will do what I can to help.  
  
They looked at Reggie then. They noticed that her usually tan skin had taken on a pale shade. Twister knelt down and picked her hand up into his and kissed it. Kim was wondering if maybe there was something more to the boy than meets the eye, but did not have time to ponder it more.  
  
After they got Reggie home to the Rocket house, they all gathered in Reggie's room. It was obvious that Kim was now on a new mission. She hated to think of doing this after just having to deal with another problem just that afternoon, but something had to be done.  
  
Kim: It looks as if Ron and I will be going to South America as soon as I hear back from Wade... Otto: I want to go too. Kim: You would probably get in the way, and... Otto: I am good at extreme things, and I might just be of help.  
  
Kim looked at Ron, but Ron had a blank face.  
  
Ron: He might just be right... Kim: Okay, but the other two have to stay here. I am not getting you all in trouble. Twist: We're sixteen, same age as you. Does it really make that much of a difference? Sam: We'll stay, but at least take Otto with. He has been dying to do something like this for a while anyway. Plus, I think he likes you!  
  
Hearing what Sam said made Otto blush, how did he know that?  
  
Otto: Whoever said that Squid? Sam: I have seen you drooling every time you see her picture. Who wouldn't be able to tell? Wade: Kim, I have gotten you a ride...meet him at the end of the boardwalk. Ron: Who is he? Wade: Don't know, but he is a private flight pilot. He can fly you there, and quickly. Kim: Thanks Wade. Ron and Otto, are you ready? Ron: Ready as I will never be. Otto: Ready!  
  
The three of them headed down the stairs, and out the door. Kim and Ron decided it might be faster to get there on wheels, so they got their blades out.  
  
Kim: Hey Otto, do you have blades? Otto: Yeah, I practically live on wheels! Kim: That's good. Lets move out! Ron: Right behind you KP!  
  
The three of them darted in and out of the crowd, heading for the boardwalk. When they got there, they noticed a guy with a pilot cap on.  
  
Pilot: Hiya kids. Are you ready for a cool ride? Otto: You know it! Ron (to Kim): Is this kid ever unenthusiastic? Kim: Yes we are ready. Do you have room for the three of us? Pilot: Yes, Wade told me to expect an extra. Kim: Good, Let's go then.  
  
A few hours later they landed in a remote airport in Brazil right by the Amazon River. What they didn't expect was that Monkey Fist had followed them in order to continue his mission.  
  
Kim: Thanks for the ride. We should be back in a few hours if all goes well. Ron: Yeah, thanks!  
  
Kim, Otto, and Ron hurried to the thick rainforest, in search of the root that would cure Reggie. Monkey fist lay waiting, but little did he know that he was being watched by something else.  
  
As the three of them grew closer to the tree he was in, something occurred.  
  
Monkey Fist: Monkey Ninjas, att.....  
  
Slowly he lifted the dart gun to his mouth, but to his dismay, he didn't get a chance to shoot it. Instead a jaguar he had just caught a glimpse of attacked him.  
  
Monkey Fist: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET OF MEE YOU......  
  
At that moment the trio saw him, they ran.  
  
Kim: We might have to keep our eyes open for foes. There might be more of them besides Monkey Fist. Ron: Thanks to a jaguar, Monkey fist is out of action for now. That means no monkeys...  
  
All of a sudden, they noticed movement in the trees above them. All of a sudden, monkeys came out of the tree!  
  
Ron: AAAHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!  
  
As soon as Ron screamed, the monkeys were scared off.  
  
Kim: Smart move, Ron. Ron: You know how I am with monkeys... Otto: Twist is that way too. Don't know why though... Kim: By the way Otto, is there something going on between him and your sister? He seemed rather attached to her. He didn't leave her side at all... Otto: I never really thought of it. I just think he is being sensitive due to the fact that she isn't in the greatest of shape. I'd be the same way if I were there... Kim: He kissed her hand, would you do that too? Otto: Um, well... Ron: Can we just get back to finding the root before Monkey Fist Recovers with his monkey ninjas? You know how I feel about them.. Kim: Okay Ron, we'll get away from the monkeys for you. (giggles) Wade: Kim, the root you are looking for is bright white, like the moon. It is called the luna root for that reason...it usually grows in a very dark and weedy patch. So, look for it where there is much undergrowth.  
  
Kim looked all around. So did the other two. They wandered for a little while. All of a sudden, a disgruntled Monkey Fist came out of the bushes.  
  
Monkey Fist: I have finally found you. And so I say farewell to you, Kim Possible. Hey, what the...  
  
Monkey fist didn't notice Otto, who had snuck up behind him. Before he could aim the dart gun, Otto grabbed his arms and pulled them behind him. Otto took some rope out of his bag and tied up Monkey Fist's hands behind his back.  
  
Kim: Quick thinking Otto! Now, all we need...  
  
Suddenly she noticed a patch of undergrowth. In it was a white, smooth surface sticking out of the ground.  
  
Kim: I see the root! Ron, grab it! Otto, hold onto Monkey Fist. We're reporting him for attempted murder on two accounts. Ron: Got it KP! Now how do we get out of here? I am lost. Kim: Wade, do you have a map of where we are? Wade: Sure do Kim! You are a mile away from airport. Head north, and you will find it.  
  
All of a sudden a map appeared on the Kimmunicator. A dot appeared where they were, and a blotch appeared north of it.  
  
Ron: That blotch must be the airport then! Otto: Cool!  
  
Kim, Ron and Otto headed north, and they finally reached the airport. Kim saw the pilot, as well as the authorities.  
  
Kim: Over here! (yells) Ron: Where did the monkey ninjas go? Monkey Fist: They have left me, AGAIN! After all I have done for them! Otto: At least we found the root. Now we can get home! Pilot: I am ready for takeoff whenever you three are ready. All Three: We're ready!  
  
On the way back the wind was strong and gusty. They had to land in Mexico till it past. The next morning they were in the air again, heading back to Ocean Shores, California. They raced to the Rocket house. Kim took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and contacted Wade.  
  
Kim: How much time do we have left to give Reggie the cure? Also, How do we give it to her? Wade: Only a couple of hours. In order to make it work, you have to grind it up and rub it on the wound. It should react immediately. First, you will notice her color will come back slowly, then she will be awake and able to move. I would suggest keeping her in bed for a day though. She will be weak until then.  
  
Kim got in contact with Raymundo, who closed up the Shore Shack and, with Tito, rushed back home.  
  
Kim: Mr. Rocket, do you by chance have a grinder that would grind this into powder? Ray: Yes, indeed I do! I haven't used it in awhile, but I thought it might come in handy some day, so I kept it. Kim: Good, get it then. We are very short on time.  
  
After the root was grinded down to a powder, Kim got it ready to be applied to the exposed wound. What she didn't expect was that Twister wanted to be the one to apply it.  
  
Twist: I have to put it on her! Kim: Why? Twist: Uhhh....  
  
Kim pulled him to the side where nobody could listen.  
  
Kim: You really care for her, don't you? Twist: Uh, I guess. Kim: I thought it might be that way. Okay, you can do it. Just one thing, Stay with her until she is well, maybe longer. How old is she, by the way? Twist: A year older than me and the other two. But that is not a problem for me... Kim: I didn't think there was...let's get back to the others before the suspect a thing.  
  
Kim and Twister headed for Reggie's room, and they noticed everyone else was already there.  
  
Ron: What took you two so long? Kim: We just had a discussion is all. Twister is going to apply the antidote. Ron: Why? Rufus (who had been asleep most of the time): Huh? Kim: He wants to, so I am letting him. That is all. Otto: Let's just get this OVER WITH!!! We don't have much time!  
  
Indeed, they had less than an hour to go. Now that the antidote was ready, all they had to do was have twister apply it. As he did, they noticed a drastic change in Reggie's coloring. Suddenly, she moaned weakly, and slowly awoke.  
  
Reggie (weakly): Where am I? Kim: You are at home. You have just survived the poison that Monkey Fist accidentally shot at you. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been the target. I thank you for that, but I still must say that was unnecessary. Monkey Fist is going to pay for it though, thankfully. We saved just in the nick of time. Otto: Don't forget me! Ron: And me! Kim: Oh, and those two helped. Otto was quite the help. He was the one who took Monkey Fist down. And Twister here insisted on helping by applying the antidote. Reggie (still weakly): Twister insisted? Ron (giggling and talking to Sam and Otto): I think he likes her!!  
  
Twister, overhearing that, started to blush deeply. Reggie noticed, but instead of frowning like Twister thought she would, she smiled a strong smile for someone who was getting over being cured from a deadly poison. Slowly she rose and kissed him on the cheek, but the weakness caused her to quickly fall back to bed.  
  
Seeing that Twister got a kiss, Otto wanted one too, but not from Reggie. Slowly, he approached Kim, grabbed her in his arms, and kissed her on the mouth. He had caught her by surprise, so she didn't have time to react. Slowly he released her, looking at her face. He then turned beet red. She knew he had feelings for her, deep ones at that, but she didn't share them. Instead she backed away slowly. She felt bad, but she just didn't share his opinion of him as he did her. She only thought of him as a friend.  
  
Ron: This is weird.... Rufus: Uh Huh!! Kim: I think that Ron and I should go. Our families might be wondering where we are, so I think we will be heading back to Middleton. I hope we can stay in touch, and Otto, I know I am not the one for you, but I know one day you will meet the one who is. As for you Twister, I think you might have found just the one you were looking for in Reggie. Email at my site if things don't improve for you Reggie, and I will see what I can do to make it better. I hope all is going to go well, and bye for now! Keep in touch!  
  
With that said, Kim and Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, headed out and on to another adventure. But first they headed home to make sure all was well with their families.  
  
THE END 


End file.
